


The Jacket Incident

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - (Fandom), Half Life VR: But The AI is Self Aware
Genre: Benny's Epic Penis, Evil use of the term poggers, He/Themrey, M/M, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Trans Gordon Freeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gordon's jacket had gone missing recently. He nearly forgot about it... Until he was suddenly reminded.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173
Collections: Anonymous





	The Jacket Incident

**Author's Note:**

> i've done my best to make it as obvious as possible what this fic is, and make it as easy as possible for minors to ignore.  
> wayne has given the green light, and i'm choosing to run with it.  
> UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES should you send this to the crew, or to minors. thanks. just be normal

One morning, Gordon notices one of his jackets is missing. It's not his favorite by a long shot, just one he'd throw on often to wear *something* when walking into the kitchen to make a morning coffee. It's no big deal, really. Just strange. Gordon asks his roommates if they've seen it. Bubby makes some snide comment about him being forgetful and losing shit, Dr. Coomer suggests he retrace his steps, Tommy apologizes and says he hasn't seen it, and Benrey just shrugs. He doesn't think much of it for a while. At least, he didn't think much of it until now. Coomer and Bubby are out drinking, (likely not to return until the sun was up) and Tommy is spending the night at Darnold's. He himself had been out until just now, at work. Shit was slow enough he'd been able to come home early, and he was eyeing his and Benrey's bedroom door for some early sleep. He approached the door, until he heard a noise. Jesus, was that Benrey? He opened the door to see his boyfriend's face buried in that missing jacket, one hand around his cock.  
"Is that my fucking jacket?"  
Benrey jumped, guiltily looking to him and to the jacket.  
"Uhhhh"  
"You're getting off on huffing my fucking jacket?????"  
"Missed you? Miss you? Uh. When you're at work?"  
Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose. His face was red as a beet.  
"You could have asked."  
"Sorry." Benrey fidgeted, his hand tentatively hovering over his cock. Ah shit. Gordon sighed. He wasn't going to fucking blueball his boyfriend, no matter how insufferable he was. He had to admit that the sight of him nuzzling his jacket while getting himself off was kind of... hot? Maybe. Something to file away to evaluate later.  
Gordon sighed and made his way over to the bed, pulling off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just boxers.  
"Let me help you with that."  
"Don't have to. It's 'k. Super cool. I-"  
Gordon cut him off with a kiss.  
"I *want* to help you with that."  
He grabbed Benrey's hand and led it to his boxer's, right on the damp spot that had formed the more Gordon thought about what he had just walked in on. They put some pressure on the spot, and Gordon bit his lip.  
"You're wet." Benrey said, fascinated. They moved their fingers in tentative motions.  
"Want to fuck me? The others shouldn't be back for the rest of tonight. I'm all yours."  
Benrey nodded that enthusiastic little nod that Gordon couldn't help but find extremely endearing. They thumbed at the elastic of Gordon's boxers.  
"Take off? Please?"  
Gordon kicked his boxers off, throwing them to the side. His dick was already hard, and Benrey leaned down to kiss it.  
"Jesus, Benrey."  
Benrey gave him a smile, eyes half lidded and teasing, moving to trail his fingers between his folds. Benrey loved how easy it was to get Gordon going. Gordon bit down harder on his lip as Benrey thoroughly lubed up his fingers on Gordon's fluids alone, humming and massaging one of his thighs.  
"'M gonna, gonna put one in now, ok?"  
"Yeah, Yeah. Please."  
Benrey's finger slid inside him easily, and Gordon gasped.  
Benrey knew exactly where Gordon's buttons were to press, exactly where to curl his fingers, and it drove Gordon fucking crazy. It wasn't long before a second finger joined the first, then a third. He probably could have cum just like this, Benrey fucking him with his hand. He was going to even, which is why he unconsciously whined when Benrey retracted his hand. Benrey took their hand to their mouth, and licked it clean, his long prehensile tongue making sure each inch of space was quickly, if a bit sloppily clean. Gordon's face began to resemble a tomato.  
"Ready for Benny's epic penis?" They smirked.  
"Oh my god SHUT up. Yes."  
Benrey's dick was coated in pre, and he made quick work of lubing himself up with it, positioning himself over Gordon. As always, Benrey was gentle with him, sliding in slow and asking him over and over if it was ok if he kept going. Gordon couldn't help but let out a few gasps as they slid in, both of them breathing heavily as he finally fit in completely.  
"Benrey. If you don't fuck me right now I. I think I might go fucking insane. Fucking move already."  
"Yeeeeesssir."  
Benrey started with a slow rhythm, but picked up the pace, fucking Gordon hard but not roughly. Gordon groaned and mumbled Benrey's name, but Benrey was louder, making little keening noises, moaning, and spouting nigh incomprehensible word vomit about how sexy Gordon was, and how "epic" his pussy was. Gordon decided he had enough of Benrey saying words, and pulled them down to kiss them, trying to fit his lips as close to theirs as possible. Suddenly, Benrey pulled away, burying his face in the crook of Gordon's neck.  
"Faster please? I uh. Im. Yeah." Benrey whined.  
"Ggggod, yes. Me too."  
"Fuckin, fuckin poggers."  
Gordon was about to tell Benrey to shut the fuck up again and how he said the least sexy things on earth but was silenced as Benrey fucked him faster, sharp teeth digging into the skin on his neck hard enough to draw small pinpricks of blood and push him over the edge. Gordon's vision went dark as he came, Benrey coming shortly after with a shout. Gordon could fucking feel him cum inside of him, warm and full.  
"Fuck, Benrey. Holy shit."  
Benrey collapsed like a sand bag on top of him, spent.  
"Better than the jacket. 10/10. Sex of the year." He mumbled. Gordon barked out a laugh.  
"I fucking hope so?? C'mon." He shoved Benrey off of him, Shuddering a bit as his dick slipped out of him, cum leaking a bit onto the bedsheets. "Let's go take a shower. I'll clean you off."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this one!  
> was nervous about posting it but w/e i felt like y'all deserved to see it  
> find me on tumblr @ luvbitez!


End file.
